The Changing
by Consulting Centurion
Summary: This is the next of my series, Where The Wedding left off, Bella is changed, hence the title. Enjoy!


A/N: This is another chapter in my series, The Dare, and The Wedding. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS IT ALL GOES TO STEPHENIE MEYERS!

**The Changing Part 1**

BPOV

I was under the water again, I could feel it crushing me, but the water did not extinguish the burning that had consumed my body. I felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside out. I heard an angel call to me.

"Bella?" I turned my head in the direction of the voice. I couldn't speak the water was too deep, I moaned, or at least I think I did.

"Bella, I think it's almost over it's been almost two and a half days, and your heartbeat is nearly stopped." This was wonderful news. I was in utter agony.

Then suddenly my heart contracted, and it felt like it was going to implode. I felt the venom, slither into my heart, stopping it. It was as if thousands of needles were jabbing into my skin. Then an amazing sensation started from my heart and seeped throughout the rest of my body, my breathing slowed, and I was thirsty, so thirsty. I stopped breathing, and I new I didn't need to start again.

"Bella?" the angel's voice was panicked, "Bella? Can you hear me?"

I struggled to surface from the water but I finally did, "Edward?" I said weakly.

"Yes? I'm here, are you ok?" I opened my eyes to see my beloved. My husband, who willingly changed me after our honeymoon.

"Yes I'm fine, I'm cold though" I heard him chuckle. I closed my eyes thinking sleep would over come me, but then I remembered I couldn't sleep. I re-opened my eyes and sat up slowly. I was in Edward's—our room, on our new purchased bed.

"Hello beautiful" Edward was next to the bed in a chair, his expression was awed, slightly pained. _Her eyes how beautiful, what a wonderful color of butterscotch, and her hair, a richer brown?_

"What?" I asked it sounded like he spoke right to me, maybe he was talking to himself.

"I didn't say anything"

"I heard you say, '_Her eyes how beautiful, what a wonderful color of butterscotch, and her hair, a richer brown?'_ you said it plain and clear."

"No I—" he looked stunned "—I thought that"

'_Uh huh', suuure_ I thought.

"Hey! I heard that!"

"I didn't say anything!"

'_He's going crazy!'_

"I heard that too! I'm not crazy! I think you were speaking to me through your mind"

"Really? try thinking something Edward"

_I love you Bella, you are amazing_ I heard him say, er, think.

'_I love you too Edward'_, his eyes brightened apparently he heard me.

He then took my face, and pressed his cool lips to mine, I tingled with pleasure. He looked at me and smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Are you ready to see everyone else?" I inhaled and immediately smelled everyone, once I realized that I wasn't breathing.

"Sure!" I was at the door, in two seconds flat. "Whoa"

"You'll need to watch that, you could break off into a full blown run if you're not careful." He was at my side and opened the door for me.

"Thank you love" I smiled I was happy from the core of my being.

We came down stairs and everyone stood. Everyone was smiling, even Rosalie.

Alice was the first to approach me. _Wow she's beautiful! My brand new sister!_

"Hi Bella! How are you feeling?"

'Just fine thank you' She looked at me like I'd grown a third head, Edward heard my reply. 

"Bella is trying out a new gift, she can hear people's thoughts, like me, but she can also put her thoughts into other people's minds." He was next to me holding my hand, I released it and hugged the still bewildered Alice.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you"

"Would you like to go to the Meadow Bella?" Edward's expression, flickered then returned to normal.

"Of course!" I hadn't been to our Meadow for a long time.

"Ok let's go" we walked outside and all at once a hundred scents flooded me. I turned my head and saw, a deer about two hundred yards away. It was a buck.

Edward follow my gaze, "Very good Bella, this is coming very easily to you" Would you like to run to the meadow?" I looked at him nodded vigorously, I wanted to test my powers. "Then lets go". We took off the sensation was wonderful, it felt like I was flying. I didn't have to pay attention to where we were going I new the way. Then we were in the Meadow, the moonlight was glorious, it poured all over the grass, trees, and me and my love. He looked even better in the moonlight.

"That was wonderful!" I was so excited. Another change in Edward's facial expression.

"What? Is something wrong?" I wondered what was going on.

"No but, your eyes they flashed a sun yellow color for a moment."

"Hmm, whatever" I hugged Edward and he kissed me, crossing a huge boundary, but It didn't matter, he no longer thirsted for me. Oh, how I loved him, I love him with everything that I am. When he pulled back his face did it again.

"Yellow again?" I asked

"No red, deep, deep red" hmm odd. "Are you thirsty?"

"Not really, nothing unbearable"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, let's go back home—" I looked at a tree "Right after I do this" I ran to a tree and ripped a two foot thick branch a hurled it, it shattered into tiny pieces.

"Cool" I said to myself

"Enjoying yourself?" Edward muttered, although I was across the meadow I could still hear him.

'_Yes I am thank you'_ He smiled, and we ran home. I went for the door and as I grabbed the handle it crushed in my hand.

"Whoops, my bad, I'll pay for that" I sheepishly grinned. Edward grinned, and kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry about it, it's happened before" _She really has to watch that_

"I know I do"

"Huh?" crap, I answered his thoughts.

"Nothing" We went inside, I still had the doorknob in my hand, I tossed it into the nearest drawer.

"Well tonight should be boring, considering no dreaming", I said as Edward and I sat down on the couch.

"Well we can find something to do", "How bout' a little wrestling match?"

I felt a flick of…of…something I'm not sure what.

"Ok"

We went outside and stood a few feet away from each other. He began to count,

"One—" We both stepped forward into crouches "--…Two…THREE!" At that moment we both lunged for one another, crashing into each other, immediately he was on top of me had my arms pinned to the ground. He grinned wickedly. Something in me snapped and I growled in frustration. I grabbed Edward's arms and flung him over me flipping our positions. Now I was on top of him and had _him_ pinned to the ground I gave a triumphant smile. I leaned down and kissed him. He playfully growled.

"Wow very nice" He stood and dusted himself off. "Let's try again" This time we went into our positions. Neither of us instantly jumped. He shifted his weight to the left. I mimicked his movement. He jumped at me and I leaped back, he landed on his face. I ran a few yards back. He ran to close the distance when I felt a sensation, I lifted my hand and then Edward smacked into an invisible wall, tumbling backward.

"Edward!" I ran to his body he lay there a bit stunned.

"What happened?" he said staring bemused at me.

"I don't know, I felt this sensation, and lifted my hand and then…bang, there was a wall"

"Well we never said you were limited into one power" I extended a hand to him, and pulled him up.

"Can I test my power on Emmett?" I really wanted to have a good laugh.

"Uh…sure" Edward looked at me quizzically.

"Hey Emmett could you come here?" He was at my side in seconds

"Yeah, Whaddya want?"

"Want to wrestle with Bella?" Edward was trying not to laugh at the surprise Emmett was going to get.

"Sure!" _'This is going to be funny'_ I told Edward. _I know_ He thought.

We took our positions and Edward counted "…Three!"

Emmett lunged at me and I merely held out my hand and SMACK he went flying. When he landed I jumped at him and in seconds I had him on his stomach with his massive arms behind his back. I had him pinned.

"What the heck just happened?" Emmett yelled when I let him up. Edward was shaking with laughter.

"Bella's new power" Edward managed to say between gasps of air.

'_Don't worry I did this to Edward too'_ I comforted Emmett. He just looked at me, well glared at me. He went inside, with a bruised ego.

"I think I hurt his pride", I laughed.

We went inside the house and all the sudden I was in a headlock.

"EMMETT!!!"

"HAHA…I win" he released me after a nooggie. _'You are so going to get it'_

Edward made the face. _Your eyes the flashed firey orange-red_.

"What?"

"Can we try something?"

"Sure, why not we got time." We walked in front of a mirror and stood side bye side.

"Okay think of the happiest time of your life when you do look at your eyes"

I thought of that day in the Meadow when Edward told me he love me. Happiness filled my body I smiled. Yellow! My eyes did flash yellow!

"See! What did you think of?"

"My first visit to the meadow"

"Now think of the saddest time of your life" My smile faded as I thought of the day when Edward left. Blue a deep, depressing, bottomless blue.

"What did you think of?" his eyes smoldered, filled with compassion, his voice so soft.

"When you left" my voice was nearly inaudible, even to me.

"Well think of the time when you felt the most love" I thought of the day Edward proposed to me, I smiled and my eyes flashed deep, red, crimson.

"What did you think of?" I put the scene of his proposal to me in his mind. "Ahh" he smiled and kissed my lightly. "I think we can confirm that your eyes flash a color to match a mood change."

"Will you watch the sunrise with me?" My first sunrise reborn.

"Of course" we walked outside and sat on the porch snuggled up against Edward. He rubbed circles on my back. _'I love you'_. I thought

_I love you too._

"Tag you're it" I smacked Edward and I dashed off. Edward gave a wicked smile and took off after me…

Third party Perspective

'Ding Dong', the doorbell of the Cullen residence rang. Rosalie answered the door, and froze

"Oh my"

"Is Mrs. Isabella Cullen at home?" …

_To be Continued in… _**The Kidnapping** COMING SOON! and The Changing Part Two!


End file.
